Most domestic dishwashers include at least one dish rack to support dishes to be washed, such as dishware, glassware, kitchen utensils, silverware, pots and pans, and the like. The dish rack is typically formed from several wire elements welded together and then covered with a rubber or plastic coating. In some cases, the dish rack also includes a plurality of tines oriented to support and organize the dishes placed on the dish rack.